


A NOT very awkward encounter

by Finchyxpanic



Series: What Katie Did [3]
Category: Tom Hiddleston RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-04 10:46:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17303186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finchyxpanic/pseuds/Finchyxpanic
Summary: It should be awkward and it should feel wrong.But it doesn't.They should both know better.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another instalment from Tom and Katie. These two just can't stay out of trouble.

Katie had been on her own in the theatre for at least an hour.

Lesley had needed to dash off for an appointment at the salon, and Katie had still been completing an inventory, a task she wished she hadn’t started on a Saturday morning. Truth be told, she hadn’t needed to be there at all. But the twins were with Matt and Maria was working, so she found herself at a loss, and the workshop was her happy place.

She didn’t intend to stay late, she couldn’t, it was the night of the Gala. She was due to meet Maria from work and they’d booked a nice room at a hotel on the Southbank. Her dress bag hung up on the back of the door and her overnight case sat on the floor under her table. It was now pushing three o’clock in the afternoon, and she told herself another hour, and she’d call it a day.

Seeing as she was alone, instead of her usual headphones, she had her music playing on a little wireless speaker. She sang along quietly off key, whilst sitting on the floor, laptop open fiddling about on an excel spreadsheet.

A knock on the door made her physically jump, as she wasn’t expecting anyone else. She was sure she was on her own. The final preparations for the evenings event having been completed that morning and Lesley had told her to lock up when she was done.

“Come in!” She scrambled off the floor, and almost stumbled over her own feet when she saw Tom’s face peer around the door frame.

“Oh…Hi Katie,” He shuffled inside, and looked around the room, as if expecting more people. It was the first time they’d seen each other since their surprise reunion just over a week earlier. She grinned and bit her lip.

“Hi Tom, can I help you?”

“Erm…is Lesley about?”

“No, she left about an hour ago. Getting beautified at the salon for tonight,” Katie explained.

“Shit,” He mumbled, and that’s when Katie noticed what looked like a suit bag folded over one of his arms and a slightly panicked expression in his face.

“Is everything okay?”

“Yes, well erm…no… I’m having a bit of a wardrobe emergency and Mrs Stevenson said Lesley would be here all day if I swung by,” He shifted from foot to foot, “It’s alright, I’ll need to ah… reassess my evenings attire.”

“I can help!” Katie piped up, perhaps a little too eagerly, “I mean…if you don’t mind. I’m basically finished here.” It was a lie. She was far from finished. But it was nothing that wouldn’t still be there next week.

“Well, maybe you can. If that’s alright?” Tom seemed to relax then, and stepped a bit closer and held up the suit bag to unzip it, “It was too short notice for me to get a new suit, but I have so many. I only remembered this morning that I should probably try them on, I’ve gained a fair bit of weight recently for a role. Low and behold literally all my trousers are too tight…but these…” Tom pulled out a pair of navy suit trousers, with a slight shimmer to them, “Were too big when I got them, I remember having them taken in, so I thought they might be easiest to let out.”

“Of course, let me take a look.” She took the trousers from his hands, and immediately turned them inside out and started studying the waistband, “How are you anyway?” She asked, not taking her eyes off the matter at hand. She wondered momentarily if this should feel more awkward than it did? Being alone with him. Although they’d parted on good terms, they’d silently agreed not to stay in touch.

“I’m alright, yeah. Looking forward to tonight.”

“Me too, are you bringing…erm…Sandra was it?”

“No,” his response was quick, and she chanced a glance up at him, “She is actually based in New York. She couldn’t get the time off.”

“What does she do?”

“Commercial business accounts.”

“For fucks sake.”

“What?” Tom asked, and Katie looked up, realising he thought she was commenting on his girlfriend’s occupation.

“No, sorry…this…this is a proper bodge job,” And then, grasping the fabric between her hands she gave a sharp tug, and the sound of ripping material tore through the air, “Right…put these on,” She held them out to him, and he took them, staring at her with a bemused expression.

“Did you…just rip my trousers?”

“Just the shoddy stitching, now put them on. I’ll see how they fit, they may need taking in just a tad. Also I expect they’ll be a touch long on the leg.”

“Er…” Tom looked around, and that’s when Katie realised there wasn’t really anywhere for him to change. Most men wouldn’t be bothered, but she couldn’t blame him for not wanting to undress in front of her.

“I’ll turn around,” She smirked, and immediately busied herself by turning her back and putting her laptop away. She’d just picked up her phone and turned the music off, when tom cleared his throat.

“You’re right, they’re a bit long.” He told her.

“No worries, it’s an easy fix,” She assured him, and without thinking grabbed his wrist and tugged him into the middle of the room, before grabbing her pin cushion off he side and dropping to her knees in front of him.

Tom was quiet for a few moments, as she started adjusting the waistband, slipping her fingers underneath and folding the fabric to pin it in place. Then the words that finally left his mouth caused her to shoot her head up, “I didn’t expect to have you on your knees today, this certainly brings back some memories.”

“Excuse me?” Katie almost choked on her words, not sure whether to laugh or be appalled and how uncharacteristically inappropriate Tom’s statement was.

“I’m so sorry,” she could hear the shock in his voice, like he couldn’t believe what he’d just said. Perhaps he thought he’d said it in his head? “Oh god, Katie. I shouldn’t have said that. I don’t know what… fuck…”

“Shush,” she hushed him, unable to stop giggling to herself, and she rested back on her haunches, “Way to make things awkward, Tom.”

“I really am-”

“Don’t.” Katie stood up, still laughing. He’d looked mortified, but her reaction caused the panic to fade quickly from his face. “I’m going to get my tape measure and do your inseam, do you think you can behave yourself?”

Tom pressed his lips together and smirked, “I promise I’ll try.”

 

*

 

Tom couldn’t help but look down as Katie knelt at his feet, tugging gently on the material at his ankle. She kept admonishing him to “Stand up straight,” but each time she set her eyes back to her pinning, his eyes strayed back to her. How on earth, after all this time, did she still have this affect on him.

She was just so perfect.

He wasn’t sure what had come over him, when he’d foolishly opened his mouth and made a lurid remark about his memories of her on her knees for him. Although if she’d been genuinely annoyed she didn’t show it. Though he knew Katie, if she’d been genuinely offended would definitely have told him so. She thought it funny. She took it as open permission to tease him back.

There was a tug at his conscience. This wasn’t a good idea. He had a girlfriend, hell _she_ had a girlfriend! But it was like he couldn’t help himself. And when her hand ran up his inside leg with the tape measure, it was almost like an electric current to his cock. This whole situation was a mistake.

Fuck the trousers, he should have just run to Next and brought off the rack.  

The trousers were slim fit, and did nothing to conceal the effect she was having on him. So when she looked up and came face to face with his straining erection beneath the fine navy fabric, he was not surprised to hear her exclamation, “Oh!”

“I feel like you’ll snap at me again if I apologise.”

“Should I just ignore it?”

“If you want to.”

“Tom.”

“Katie.”

She stood up in front of him, she was close. Too close really, “Go and get changed.”

“Alright,” Katie turned her back once again, and busied herself clearing her work station whilst Tom got himself decent.  

He carefully slipped out of the suit trousers, avoiding the pins she’d placed in the waistband, and the hems. He willed the stirring in his groin to subside. He’d been at half mast ever since her hands had run the tape measure up the inside of his thigh. Why on earth did he agree to this?

More importantly, why was Katie alright with it? Why was he alright with it?

It should have been awkward. It was awkward. His ex-girlfriend touches him, in a very non sexual way, and he gets a hard on. What was he? Fourteen? But as always it was impossible to feel embarrassed in front of Katie. He never had, her presence had always been a huge comfort to him. Seeing her now, so happy, doing something she clearly enjoyed. Knowing she’d done exactly as he’d wanted her to when they parted. He was taken back to the intense connection they’d shared in their extremely short-lived relationship. He’d spent a long time trying to move on from it, but he’d not forgotten it. Now he felt it again and he knew she did too.

Perhaps working together, no matter how distantly, wouldn’t be as plain sailing as he thought. But nothing was going to make him back out now. He couldn’t, not just because the project meant so much to him. But because even though it was only the second time seeing her, he wasn’t sure he could say goodbye to Katie again. Her presence in his life was as addictive as it had been from the first moment he noticed her.

The fact that they were both setting themselves up for more heartache was only a fleeting thought in his conscious mind and he pushed it away before it could linger.

He yanked up his jeans, thankful his cock had gotten its self in check, and folded the pinned trousers over his arm, “Here.”

“Thank you,” Katie turned and took them from him, “This won’t take long, maybe half an hour. You don’t have to stay, if you want to grab a coffee or something.”

“No I’ll stay,” Tom said quickly, “Leaving at this time of day is more trouble than it’s worth.”

“Well make yourself comfortable, lovely,” Katie grinned and gestured to a chair near her workstation. Tom sat himself down and watched, as she got herself comfortable on a little stool, and set to work on the alterations.

They sat in comfortable silence, just the gentle repetitive stamping of the sewing machine as Katie worked. It was Katie to speak first.

“Maria is coming tonight.”

“I wondered if she might be.”

“I told her, about you, us…she knows everything. She knows you’ll be there. She’s okay with it.”

“That’s…good then, I guess.”

“Well, I try to be as open as possible. She’s accused me on several occasions of being an over-sharer,” Katie scoffed, and glanced up at him, “You could say I’ve learnt my lesson.”

“She must be very special.” Tom chose to ignore her comment, it was easier that way.

“She’s…something.” Katie smirked, “She’s an A&E nurse, when we met, I was with Zach, he sprained his ankle at football, but we thought it was broken. She was finishing her shift, and waiting at the bus stop when we left. I thought she looked like Ruby Rose, you know…the actress?” Tom nodded, with a knowing smile, “She was in her uniform, and she just looked so…hot. We ended up on the same bus home and got talking, when I heard her accent I was gone…sorry, you probably don’t want to hear this.”

“No, don’t be sorry. I’m pleased your happy. I want to hear about the woman who’s managed to steal your heart.”

“Oh, I’m not sure I’d go that far.”

“No?”

“Well, not yet. It’s still early days.”

She’d said she and Maria had been seeing each other just over six months. They’d only been together for two, and they’d most certainly been in love. Tom didn’t doubt that. He didn’t want to read too much into it, and he also didn’t want to pay much attention to the spark of hope that ignited somewhere deep in his chest. The same place he’d managed to keep his feelings buried for almost two years.

What was he thinking? Just because she wasn’t ‘there yet’ it didn’t mean she was unhappy. On the contrary, she seemed blissfully happy. And so was he, really he was. He liked Sandra, she was a wonderful woman. Beautiful, funny, clever. She was also no nonsense. He knew where he stood with her. Did he see a future with her? No, he didn’t. Because that had never really been the nature of their relationship. But he certainly had no intention of jeopardising what he had with her.

“All done!” He jumped a little and stood up, as Katie did the same and she shook out he trousers, “They might need pressing.”

“Oh I can do that,” Tom nodded, “Should I try them again?”

“Yes, please do.”

Tom didn’t wait for her to turn around this time, as he dropped his jeans  and kicked them off again, and pulled on the trousers. As he fastened them he was already aware of the quality of the fit. He couldn’t believe how quickly she’d managed to work, “Perfect, Katie. You’re a star. I know who I’ll be coming to for all my future alterations.”

When he looked up, she was standing just a few steps away, with a look he knew only too well on her face. That unbridled desire which she wore so beautifully.

“Jesus, Tom. I forgot how fucking delicious your thighs are.” She locked eyes with him and he pressed his lips together in a sheepish smile.

“I haven’t forgotten anything about you, Love.”

“No…no you’re right. I’d not forgotten. I’ve done everything in my power to just…keep you as a nice memory. The good bits anyway.”

“Yes the good bits,” Tom smiled, “I’m sure it would be inappropriate for me to tell you how much I’ve missed you.”

“I missed you too,” Katie said quickly, taking several steps closer, “Sometimes, right after you left. Jesus this sounds so cliché... some days… it was hard to even breathe, knowing I wouldn’t see you again. Knowing I wouldn’t wake up next to you again, feel you again.”

“Kiss you again.”

“Yeah…that.” She was close now, and he desperately wanted to touch her. This was a bad, bad idea. Terrible.

But then why did it feel so right. Why did it feel like the most natural thing in the world to pull this woman into his body and never let go. To mould his lips to hers and breathe her in like air. To hold the back of her head securely and wrap one hand around her waist to make sure she didn’t move away.

Tom yanked away, their lips separating with a smack and took a huge gulp of air. But she remained in his arms, looking every bit as shell-shocked as he felt. He searched her eyes, but there was no instantaneous remorse, no panicked expression to get away. Instead, her own hold on him tightened, and she moved back into him, tiptoeing just enough to press her lips gently back onto his, and they kissed again.

 

*

 

“This room is beautiful…goodness, look at that view,” Katie pressed her face to the window, looking out across the Thames. Evening was just falling and London was just starting to light up. She stepped back and fished her phone from her pocket, snapping a few photos, “We never do this. We should do this more often.”

“That would be nice, but you know why we don’t.” Maria came up behind her, wrapping her arms around her waist and pushing a series of wet kisses to Katie’s neck and shoulder.

“It’s expensive.”

“Yes.”

“And your shifts, and the twins.”

“Uh huh.”

Katie turned in Maria’s arms and kissed her gently, then pulled back and looked her girlfriend in the eye. “I saw Tom again today.”

“I thought you might have,” Maria smirked a little but her hold on Katie didn’t loosen. Katie had told Maria straight away after the unexpected reunion a week earlier. She told her he’d be at the Gala, that they were be sitting together. Maria was okay about it. In fact she’d made a point of asking Katie if she was okay with it, and if she’d prefer her not to attend, she would be fine with that. “You are different. Your smile is brighter in your eyes.”

Maria was sweet, she spoke perfect English, but did struggle to always find the right words. Sometimes the way in which she described what she was trying to express made Katie melt.

“We kissed.”

Maria cupped Katie’s cheek, “Are you alright?”

“I am.”

“Is he?”

“I think so. It sort of just happened, and then it was over and I told him I’d see him later. He hugged me and said goodbye.” Katie knew Maria wouldn’t be cross. She’d always promised to be honest, and had known she was going to tell her the first possible opportunity. It wasn’t that they’d agreed upon an open relationship as such. Katie knew from the start that Maria was not a believer in monogamy. She believed loyalty in a relationship was not based wholly upon sexual fidelity, but mainly trust and honesty.  

“Do you want me to go?”

“What? No.”

“What are you thinking, sweet Kate?”

“That…it was nice. That I don’t regret it. But I don’t want to lose you.”

“You won’t lose me,” Maria’s fingers comb through her hair, “I’ll be here for as long as you want me.”

“You’re wonderful, Maz.”

“I can’t wait to meet him. I know he’s special.” The taller woman dipped her head to kiss Katie again, “I also know you’ll always love him. I want you to be happy, even if that is not with me.”

“I am happy with you. I promise,” Katie grinned, then pushed her lips harder again Maria’s.

“And I you,” Maria returned, “Come on, let’s get ready.”

 


	2. TWO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Tom and Katie's story will continue through a series of one shots. Mainly because I have ideas for them, but I don't want to do another big multi-chap (I'm focusing on other projects right now). But I love coming back to these two. So there will be more to come.

Lights sparkled from the balconies of the small theatre, and ushers stood at the entrance to the stalls with trays balancing champagne flutes. Tom lifted one and nodded his thanks as he made his way into the main auditorium. He remembered Mrs Stevenson saying something about them opting for non-fixed stalls, and now he could see why. At his first visit the seats had been arranged in rows, tonight they were situated around at least fifteen large round tables.

“Mr Hiddleston!” Tom turned and smiled as he saw the woman herself bustling towards him. She looked like a typical eccentric drama teacher, but now her head of thick read curls sparkled under the lighting, where she’d sprayed it with some kind of glitter and she wore a fabulous purple shimmering two piece. He grinned at the sight of her.

“Mrs. Stevenson, good evening.” He greeted her by bending down and pecking each cheek, “I have to say this place looks incredible, and so do you.”

“Oh, enough of that,” She flapped her hand dismissively, “I’m so delighted you could make it.”

“I promised I would be here.”

“You’re still happy to speak?”

Tom patted his chest, over where his internal jacket pocket was located, “Got a speech prepared right here.”

“That’s wonderful, really, utterly superb! Oh Tom, I must introduce you to some people, and will you have some photos with us? For the paper?”

“Of course I will,” He chuckled and let her lead him through the tables to a group of men and woman dolled up in their suits and gowns. They were all people involved with the project in various ways, all keen to speak to Tom about his part, and what would be happening in the weeks and months to come. This was good, this was what he was here for. He just needed to stop thinking about Katie, or her impending arrival. She was not the reason he was here, he’d be here even if she wasn’t so he needed to focus.  

It would be accurate to say, over the past four hours since he’d somehow ended up having a pretty heavy make out session with his ex-girlfriend, he’d been able to do little else than think about her. He hadn’t meant it to happen, truly and he also knew he should feel worse about it than he did. She had a girlfriend, _he_ had a girlfriend. But that was the thing about Katie, everything about her made him feel good, and when the kiss had ended she’d thrown him her trademark grin, and told him she’d see him later, it was impossible to guilty about it. He’d been floating ever since.

Floating and worrying. Because although he didn’t feel an ounce of guilt, he couldn’t help but read into what had happened, and it was bad. Bad because it was so incredible, and because he knew he was playing with fire, he dreaded to think what Luke would say if he knew, and regardless of what he wanted, deep down, he knew nothing had changed. Katie still had a past and a family to protect, and he still had a career which relied heavily on his public image.

That was why, when Sandra had called him just before he left for the evening he’d not done the honourable thing and come clean with her, because there was a risk she’d end things with him. If she ended things then he would be single and being single meant given the opportunity he’d have no hesitation in taking things further than a kiss with Katie. He berated himself for what little willpower he had, he prided himself of being a good man, a gentleman, an honest and respectful partner, but he really was none of that anymore and he was suddenly questioning who he even was?

“Oh! There’s Lesley and her husband, you remember Lesley, Tom?” Tom nodded, spotting the theatre’s head costumer and Katie’s boss walking towards them, but he quickly realised Lesley was not paying attention to Mrs Stevenson or any if his little group. Lesley was in a group of her own and currently in an very animated conversation with a tall, slim and simply stunning brunette with a pixie crop, and rather than a gown like the other women she wore a sparkling black jumpsuit. Then he noticed Katie just a couple of steps behind chatting away to an older man in a well tailored grey suit and it took him all of three seconds to work out who the gorgeous brunette was, “Lesley, Lesley, darling!” Mrs Stevenson called to get her colleagues attention.

“Mrs Stevenson.” Lesley met the redhead with a hug and turned immediately to Tom, “Tom, you made it, that’s wonderful.” He accepted her greeting with a kiss to each cheek, “This is my husband, Grant,” she gestured just behind her, “And you know Katie.”

Katie didn’t hesitate to break away from her conversation, with a quick touch to Grant’s arm and polite smile she pushed through the group and wrapped her arms around him, “Hi, Tom.”

“Hello, Katie.” He breathed out the words, shocked by her open dismay of affection in front of her colleagues and her girlfriend. She held him tightly for several seconds completely unbothered by their small audience, “You look incredible.” She did. Truly. He'd noticed the moment he’s seen her and she’d made a beeline for him. She wore a sheer floor length gown in black, beneath it a figure hugging shorter dress. It wrapped around her body like it had been made for her, he realised it may well have been. Her make up was how he always liked it, smoky around her eyes and just a dab of pink to her lips, and her hair fell to her shoulders in its natural dark waves.

“So do you. Nice suit. Fits like a dream.” She smirked and pulled back to admire her own handiwork.

“I have a really good tailor.” He winked, and she giggled.  

“I have to introduce you to Maria.” It was only then she stepped completely away from him and beckoned over the taller woman who’d broken away from the group they’d entered with, Lesley and Grant now in deep conversation with Mrs Stevenson, “Maz, Tom. Tom, Maz.”

It should have been awkward, Tom knew that and he knew this was potentially the weirdest situation he’d ever found himself in. But that didn’t stop him politely stepping forward and embracing Katie’s new lover with a kiss on the cheek.

“Tom, Katie has told lot of things about you.” He noted her strong accent and slightly stunted words, “It is good to meet you.”

“Likewise, Maria.” He nodded when she pulled back from him.

“You’re on our table, Tom.” Katie chirped, but his eyes fell to her hand which was now holding Maria’s, their fingers entwined. Then her free arm looped with Tom’s “Come on, lets gets some drinks and sit down.”

 

*

 

It had been a while since Katie had had the opportunity to let her hair down and enjoy a few drinks and the effects of the wine were hitting her quickly. But she wasn’t a bad drunk, the twins Dad used to say she was like Katie Plus when drunk, she didn’t mind that description and to be honest it also made the whole evening a lot more painless.

She wasn’t sure who was in charge of the seating plan but that person deserved a medal for creating the most uncomfortable arrangement in the history of social events. Tom was placed between Lesley and Maria, Katie was just on Maria’s other side and she knew when they sat down if she suggested she and her girlfriend swap it might look a bit strange. Maria seemed cool with it, and once the drinks were flowing and dinner was served things started to feel a lot easier.  

Once starters and main courses were done, some of the youngsters involved in the theatre put on some short performances, and Mrs Stevenson took to the stage to thank everyone for their attendance and spoke a little about the work that had gone into the renovation. Then Tom spoke and talked of his excitement for the project, and his own memories of drama lessons at a school age and the difference the theatre would make to the less fortunate families.

“So, Katie, how do you and Tom know each other, you certainly kept that quiet.” Tom had re-joined the group and between performances the guests at the table chatted amongst themselves, but this question from Lesley caught Katie off guard and she wondered if the looks they’d shared throughout the evening had been that obvious to the rest of the table.

Because there had been looks, lots of them.

“Well erm…I used to work at the corner shop near Tom’s house, he frequented the store.” Katie explained, it was innocent enough and true, but it didn’t really explain their familiarity.

“And we’d see each other in the park, we walked the dogs together sometimes.” Tom added. Yes that was better, there was a reason he was an actor. Then Maria giggled, and her hand landed on Katie’s knee under the table and squeezed gently and she locked eyes with Tom across the table.

He glanced between her and Maria and she felt horrid. Horrid for flaunting her new relationship in his face just hours after they shared a very intense kiss and awful because she realised she’d much rather it was his hand on her knee right now. She adored Maria and when she’d told her she couldn’t lose her it wasn’t a lie. No matter what happened with Tom it didn’t change anything. Maria was wonderful, but Tom had left a void in he heart and only he could fill it. She’d known it was there, but until he’d re-entered her life it had been manageable, now it was painfully obvious.

It didn’t help that he looked incredible this evening. The suit she’d altered earlier that day looked amazing on his newer, filled out frame, he was still slim and lean, but his chest was fuller and he seemed bigger and more solid than she remembered. The memory of running her tape measure up his inseam and his excitement at having her hands so close sent a sudden warm throbbing sensation to her core and she shifted in her seat. Fortunately at that second she felt her phone vibrating her in bag.

‘Matt Calling...’ She read as she snatched it from her clutch.

“I’ve got to get this, it’s Matt... Lucy has been feeling poorly.” She pushed back from her seat, allowing Maria to tug her forward and peck her lips lightly, before standing and hurrying out to the lobby.

 

*

 

“You are not how I imagined you.” Tom frowned at Maria's sudden conversation starter in Katie's absence.

“Oh?”

“I thought you’d be more...chatty. She said you talked a lot.” Tom chuckled. That was a pretty accurate description, he did like to talk and normally he thrived in social settings. Although tonight he’d been quieter than normal, speaking when spoken to and pretty much trying to not talk to Maria if he could help it. Did she know that just a few hours ago her girlfriend had, had her tongue down his throat?

“This is a little strange. Isn’t it?”

“I counter it’s stranger for me. Knowing my lover would rather be sitting where I am, and prefer I not be here.” Tom felt his cheeks heating up.

“I’m sorry Maria. I’m not sure-"

“Your Katie. She has a big heart. You know this?”

“My...? I’m sorry...Yes of course. I know, she has a big heart. I don’t deserve her kindness. You know how I treated her.” Tom kept his voice low, but he was confused by what Maria was saying. His Katie? She hadn’t been his for a very long time, he wasn’t really sure she ever was actually his. It felt like so long ago, yet at the same time like yesterday. It also felt like a strange dream turned nightmare that perhaps his subconscious tortured him with and it had really never happened at all.

“She wants to love everyone, Tom. But she’s never hidden what you mean to her. She loves me I do not doubt it. But she could never love me like she loves you. I can also see in your eyes how worship her. I am not standing between you.”

“Maria...I...nothing can or will happen between Katie and I. I appreciate she’s moved on. She’s with you and I have someone...” Tom trailed off seeing Maria arch a brow and a smile played on her lips.

“So it was someone else Katie kissed today was it?” Thud, his heart dropped to his feet. Katie had told him she was an ‘over sharer’ these days. He hadn’t counted on her telling Maria outright what had happened that afternoon, “She’s happy, she wanted you so much. I could feel it on her when she told me. Her desire today is not for me. Although I can attempt to sate her lust, it would be cruel of me to deny her completely. Kate deserves the world, I want to give it to her, and I know you do too.”

Tom had to admit, now he was completely lost. When something sharp dug into his thigh has hand dropped beneath the table to rub the spot and collided with Maria's slender fingers. She leant in as close as she could without looking conspicuous and slid a plastic card into Tom's hand. “203. Marriot, County Hall.”

“What?” Tom stuttered, his head desperately trying to scramble together whatever information was being thrust at him. He wondered if it was a language barrier, and Maria meant something else entirely? But her English was perfect, and with the couples hotel key card now in his hand under the table there really was no mistaking her invitation. This hadn’t been awkward before, a little uncomfortable and strained maybe. Now it was painfully embarrassing and he was sure the redness which had crept up from beneath his collar would quickly be noticed by the Gala’s other guests.

“She knows she can’t have you, but consider this.”

“I ah...I should probably go, Maria. It’s been lovely getting to know you. I can see Katie is happy and you clearly love her. I’m glad. I’m pleased she’s met you.” Tom shoved his hand with the card in his pocket and stood from the table, his chair flying back a little quicker than intended. Katie’s girlfriend remained in her seat looking wide-eyed.

“Oh Tom. Are you off?” Lesley asked, surprise in her voice. He realised his abrupt movement had drawn more attention than he had wanted.

“Yes, I’m afraid so, Lesley. I’m heading back to Hampshire tonight and it’s a bit of a drive. It’s been wonderful. Really, we must meet for dinner soon, I’m sure I’ll see you around the theatre.”

“I’m sure we will. Safe journey!”

 

*

 

“Oh, Tom!” Katie’s hands landed flat on his chest as their pair almost collided near the entrance of the theatre, “Are you going?”

“Yeah, yeah I’ve got to go... Is Lucy alright?”

“She’s okay, Matt was just letting me know she’d settled okay. It’s a shame you have to leave so soon.”

“Yeah...” She didn’t move her hands and he didn’t attempt to move away but she watched has his nose wrinkled and she knew she’d been busted, “Have you been smoking?”

“Just one...I was a bit stressed. It was stressful. Were you stressed?” Katie spoke fast her eyes searching his, “I was hoping it wouldn’t be awkward. Maria is alright with you. Really she is.”

“I know she is.”

“Good. Erm...I told her about the kiss.”

“Yeah I know. Apparently I left you in quite a state.”

“What? Oh god...I’m Sorry Tom. She really has no filter.”

Tom chuckled, “You two are well suited then.”

“Oi!” Katie giggled and ran her hands down his lapels, “I’m sorry, Tom.”

“You have nothing to apologise for, really. She’s lovely, she cares for you a great deal.” Tom sighed, and delved one hand into his pocket, he withdrew the key card and held it out to Katie, “Speaking of, this is yours.”

“What? Where did you get this?” Katie took the plastic card from him, and her brow knitted in confusion.

“Maria gave it to me, you didn’t know?”

“Oh goodness.” Katie began giggling, and Tom’s shoulders relaxed, he was relieved Katie seemed more amused by this revelation, than annoyed or upset, “Oh, Tom, bless you. No wonder you were making a pretty hasty exit.”

“You’re not offended? It’s nothing personal. Trust me. You know why I can’t…”

“Of course, and don’t worry. I’m glad, Maria means well and we spoke earlier. I assured her I’m happy with her, I know you and I kissed. But I know that’s all it was. It was nice, wasn’t it?” Tom nodded, letting her know he’d enjoyed it also, “But honestly, she is a through and through lesbian, I don’t think she’s seen a cock in her life, so I am surprised she suggested it.”

“She must adore you.”

“She does.” Katie nodded, “I adore her. But…honestly, if anything were to happen, with us. That’s not how I want it to happen, Tom. I have no intention of sharing you.”

“I don’t want to share you either, Katie.” His hand reached out and the tips of his fingers touched her knuckles, “I wish I could say this is harder than I thought it would be. But it’s not is it? It’s too easy…us?”

“Yeah.” Katie let him hold her hand lightly.

“Luke told me I needed to be careful.”

“My Mum said the same.”

“I don’t want to be careful, Katie.”

“Me neither.”

“I really must go, I think.”

“Yeah,” Katie nodded with a sad smile, “You must.”

“Enjoy the rest of your evening, Darling. Tell Maria, I’m sorry if I seemed rude, I hope she understands.”

“I think she’ll be relieved.” Katie giggled, and Tom laughed. They stared at each other fondly for a few seconds, in a comfortable silence. Then Katie knew she needed to go back inside, and Tom needed to leave. “Bye, Tom.”

“Bye, Katie.” And with a final squeeze of her hand and a fleeting smile, Tom was out the door, and striding down the street and away from the theatre.


End file.
